


Dream Within A Dream

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Dream Within A Dream

"Lay beside me  
Under wicked sky  
Through black of day, dark of night"

\- Metallica (The Unforgiven II)

 

Morgana rolled over in the bed and turned the alarm clock off with the dull hit into the phone keyboard. Just a moment yet, thought Morgana. She was trying to pack up the splinters of the dream, shattered by that abominable sound, still painfully resonating in her ears. She had few beautiful tatters in front of her eyes, seeping into her brain, kissing all her senses and veiling her mind in the beautiful bandages like the stripes of cloth veiling the body of a mummy.

She had dreamt of her beloved Morgause.  In the dream her dear was lying in the bed right in front of her, her honey tresses reflected gold of the sunrays like the treasure of the dragons in the rocks and floated over her bare, shivering shoulders. Morgana studied the rapturous line of spine attentivelly, though she knew it by heart sight or touch. It was tensing and shrinking hand in hand with Morgause's calm breath. Morgana leaned herself forward to plant her lips into the tiny island of the nape peeping from the mane of Apollo's arrows. And at the very moment the blast of noise went off and her dream blew up to shreds like the zeppelin filled with hydrogen, leaving doom, screams of pain, death and cries of despair.

Morgana turned the alarm clock off with a single hit. If she'd had a touchpad cell phone, she'd probably shattered it, but she didn't really care at the moment. She rolled over in her bed and slowly, very slowly rose her weary eyelids. Her sight was covered with the river running through El Dorado, so sublime, blinding Morgana with its glitter, though luring, just like Sun would lure the prisoner, living in a dark dungeon, to look into her face even if he had to go blind. The stream of gold was floating over the naked shoulders in waves running full speed towards the pillow which shattered them, throwing the waves of mead all around like the biblical fire, falling from the skies, one of the Plagues. Morgana drowned her lips into the blazing treasure of Tenochtitlán and was enjoying the sweet taste, dazing scent and soft caress on her face.

Morgause waggled and turned around with a purr. Her pale face was laced with golden frame and smile was pouring over her features like the river leaving its banks and flooding the near village. "Forgive me," whispered Morgana and softly ran her fingers over Morgause's alabaster skin, slipped to the neck and tangled her fingertips into the amber rings of tresses.

Morgause caressed the back of Morgana's hand and neared it to her lips. Morgana felt Morgause's breath break upon her hand like a galleon upon the cliffs. Morgause caressed the hand with her lips slightly. "Forgive you? For what?" she laughed and placed a kiss in between Morgana's collarbones, framed with the heavy curtains of ebony raven hair. Morgana shivered, tangling her fingers into the jewels of Morgause's golden curls again.

Blonde nuzzled to dark-haired fairy, laid her face upon face and embraced Morgana's earlobe with her lips. "I'll make breakfast, what do you say?" Morgana descended a kiss upon Morgause's shoulder. "Okay," she whispered. There was no meaning in shambling around the kitchen and trying to come up to Morgause's culinary skills.

She stayed sitting for a moment, watching Morgause walking towards the bedroom door, gracefully moving her ivory buttocks. Morgana smiled unwitingly. Then she fell back towards the soft blankets, trying to catch in her webs the last lacerations of her dream within the dream she was living.

 

"I love you 'til I die."

\- Nils Kacirek & The Peng Peng Pong ft. Sparky (Crazy)


End file.
